Some People Care Too Much,I Think It's Called Love
by Ekkiis
Summary: Cordelia, the daughter of one of the most loyal death eaters has been home schooled her whole life, but she's tired of that now. The Dark Lord allows her to start at Hogwarts at one condition; If she'll help him kill Potter.
1. INFO

Name: Cordelia Dolohov

Nickname: Delia

Age: 16

Year: 6

House: Unknown

Blood status: Pure blood

Parents: Antonin Dolohov, mother unknown

BFF: Anastasia

Boyfriend: -

Enemies: -

Favorite color: Red

Description:

Hello! Well, I guess I'll start with the basic facts. My name's Cordelia, but I prefer being called Delia. I'm sixteen. I've been home schooled by my father Antonin Dolohov, who is a loyal death eater and follower of Lord Voldemort.

I just got turned into a death eater too, but I'm not so sure if that's what I really wanted. But it's too late for than now, and even if I would have said no they wouldn't have listened to me. I've never met my mother, but I don't really feel like I need to either. I've been just fine without her.

My best friend is Anastasia, but you better call her Ana, or she'll kill you. And I mean it. She broke my hand once when I called her Anastasia. If my father wouldn't have found us in time, I'd probably be dead by now. OK, I know she seems kind of.. Violent.. And she is. But other than that she's a really nice person! She isn't a death eater and she doesn't like them either, but she accepts me for who I am and I'm really grateful for that.

As I said, I've been home schooled my whole life, but I'm tired of that now. So, I finally convinced my father to let me start at Hogwarts. He doesn't really like the idea, and neither does The Dark Lord. But they let me start at Hogwarts at one condition; I'll have to help him kill Potter.

That seems like a pretty easy mission, so I accepted the deal.


	2. Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

''Where are we going? And why do I even have to come with you?'' I said as Narcissa dragged me with her and Bellatrix through an old dark alley.

''I just need you to come with me, please?'' Narcissa answered. I sighed and nodded. She was almost like a mother to me, not that I know how it is to have one, but you know what I mean.

''Cissy! You can't do this, he can't be trusted!'' Bellatrix whispered.

''The Dark Lord trust him, doesn't he?'' Narcissa said.

''Can't you just tell me where we are going? Who can't we trust?''

''Shut up!'' Bellatrix whispered angrily at me and I glared at her. Suddenly Narcissa stopped and turned around to us.

''Remember to be polite.'' She said and then she knocked on the door.

At first I started to think that they weren't home, whoever lived there. But then someone opened the door slowly. I tried to see who it was. Oh no. Not Wormtail, please, it can be anyone except Wormtail. Seriously? Ugh, I absolutely hate him. He let us in and led us to a room. We went inside and Snape looked glanced at us before he spoke.

''Run along, Wormtail.'' He said and shut the door. I jumped a little at the bang. Narcissa sat down in a armchair and sighed.

''I know I'm not to be here, the Dark Lord himself forbid me to speak of this..'' she said. I got a bit bored so I walked over to Bellatrix, who was looking at and picking up his stuff.

''If the Dark Lord has forbidden it, you are not to speak.'' Snape said. I didn't quite listen to their conversation as I picked up a photography of what seems to be Snape when he was young and a little redheaded girl.

''Put it down, Cordelia. We mustn't touch what isn't ours.'' Snape said with a strict voice and I quickly put it down. I wonder who the girl in the picture is.. She's pretty.

''As it so happens, I'm aware of your situation Narcissa.'' He said.

''You? The Dark Lord told you?'' Bellatrix interrupted.

''Your sister doubts me. Over the years I've played my part well, so well I've deceived one of the greatest wizards of all time.'' He said and Bellatrix sighed with frustration before he continued. ''Dumbledore is a great wizard, only a fool would question it.''

''I don't doubt you Severus.'' Narcissa said and once again Bellatrix interrupted their conversation.

''You should be honored Cissy, as should Draco.'' She said to her and I saw how Narcissa looked a bit sad.

''..But he's just a boy.'' she said sadly.

''I can't change the Dark Lord's mind. But it might be possible for me to help Draco.'' Snape said and Narcissa stood up with hope.

''Severus..'' She said thankfully, but Bellatrix just glared at him and then she opened her mouth again.

''Swear to it.. Make the Unbreakable Vow.'' she whispered the last sentence with a mysterious voice. The Unbreakable Vow?.. I think I've heard of it. We both walked over to Snape and Narcissa.

''It's just empty words. He'll give it his best effort, when it maters most. He'll just slither back into his hole... Coward.'' Bellatrix said simply as she walked around him.

Ugh. This is so boring. I quietly walked over to the photography that I saw earlier, but it was gone. I looked at Snape and he had a knowing look at me. I quickly looked away.

''Take out your wand.'' He said coldly to Bellatrix. She did as he said, even though she looked quite shocked. Snape and Narcissa took a hold of each others hand and lower arm. Bellatrix points her wand at their hands and now something shiny is around their hands. I looked at it with admiration, it was so pretty..

''Will you, Severus Snape, watch over Draco Malfoy, as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?'' Bellatrix asked as she started to walk around them again.

''I will.''

''And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?''

''I will.''

''And, if Draco should fail, will you yourself carry out the deed the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?'' she said at last. He hesitated a little.

''I will.'' He finally said, and then Bellatrix pushed me and Narcissa out of the house.

Apparently she didn't want to be there any longer than what she had to. When we got outside she pushed me away from her.

''Can't you just stop pushing me around Bellatrix? I know you don't like me, but you don't have to push me around all the time!'' I said angrily and looked at Narcissa. ''So, why did I have to come with you?'' I asked and she put a hand on my cheek.

''I need you to do something for me.'' she said.

''Come on then, hurry up or someone might see us.'' I said to Draco as we walked around in Diagon Alley, looking for Borgin and Burke's.

''I think it's this way.'' He said and pointed to our left. I nodded and followed him.

I poked him in the back a few times, telling him to hurry up. This will ruin my reputation at Hogwarts if someone sees me now, and that's not exactly what I want. I don't want anyone to know I'm a death eater, even though they'll me suspicious since they will now who my father is. Narcissa really owes me an favor now.

''Walk faster.'' I said and he did as I asked.

It feels like I'm being watched, or followed. Maybe someone really does follow us? I stopped and turned around. Nope. No one there. Or maybe they're watching us from a distant place? Ugh.. Why does this have to be so hard? When I keep walking after Draco I see the sign ''Borgin and Burke's''.

''Finally!'' I burst out, and Draco just laughs at me.

Omg. This is it. I stood with my luggage at platform 3/4 at King's Cross Station right now. I pick my bags up when the train comes, and I tried to find a empty compartment as fast as possible.

I put my stuff on the shelf and sat down on the seat. I wonder where I'll be sorted.. I hope Slytherin. Mostly because my father and the Dark Lord will get mad if I don't get placed there. And them being mad.. Well, I can tell you that it's not a nice sight.


	3. Chapter 2: Suspected

[CORDELIA'S POV]

I almost fell asleep, but someone knocked on the compartment door three times before opening it, and then a blonde girl in my age looked in.

''Quibbler?'' she asked.

''Oh, uhm. No thank you.'' I said and she glanced at my left forearm.

''You know, everyone gets a second chance.'' she said with a sweet voice. She smiled and walked out of the compartment.

Wait, how did she know I'm a death eater? I'm wearing a long sleeved shirt! And if she knows, she might tell someone! I quickly stood up and opened the door.

''Hey, wait a second!'' I shouted, but she was gone.

[THIRD PERSON's POV]

''So what was Draco doing with that weird looking cabinet? Who were all those people?'' Harry asked.

''Don't you see, it was a ceremony. A initiation. '' Harry continued.

''Stop it Harry, I know where you're going with this.'' Hermione said.

''It's happened, he's one of them.'' He said.

''One of what?'' Ron asked him.

''Harry is now thinking that Draco has become a death eater.'' Hermione explained to him, and Ron didn't really believe what Harry was saying.

''But who is the girl that was with him? I don't think I've seen her before.'' Ron asked.

''I don't know.'' Harry answered simply.

''Ugh. Seriously guys, don't you ever read the news? If you would, you'd know that the girl we saw was Cordelia Dolohov.'' Hermione said.

''Who?'' Harry and Ron said in chorus.

''Don't you recognize the surname? Her father is Antonin Dolohov, one of the absolutely most loyal death eaters in all time. He's even one of the original death eaters. I thought you knew about him Harry.'' she explained to them and they all went silent for a while before Hermione spoke again.

''And uh.. I think she's going to start at Hogwarts, I saw her at the King's Cross Station earlier.'' she said with a concerned look. Ron's eyes widened.

''What?'' he screamed.

[CORDELIA'S POV]

''There you are!'' I said as I finally found Draco, who was sitting with two others. I decided that I didn't want to sit alone for the whole ride, but I didn't have the nerve to sit with a complete stranger, so I went to Draco. But he ignored me.

''Hey! You stupid git, look at me!'' I said and threw my luggage on him.

''What was that for?'' he was angry.

''Stop whining, you ignored me, so you deserved it.'' I said and sat down beside him. The two others, apparently Blaise and Pansy looked at me like if I was crazy. Draco has told me about them, that's why I know their names.

''What?'' I asked.

''You're funny.'' Blaise said and gave me a cute smile.


	4. Chapter 3: He'll Definitely Kill Me

[CORDELIA'S POV]

''Let me go Blaise!'' I said when Blaise hugged me tightly, too tight.

''I'm only doing this as a revenge because you hit me.'' he said and hugged me even more tightly.

''Just let me go, okay?''

''What's the magic word?'' he said and grinned down at me.

''Ugh... Please? Pretty, pretty, pretty pleasee?'' I said and he let me go. Then I hit him again.

''What was that for? Do you want another hug?''

''Ew, no!'' I said and he started chasing me, but then I accidentally ran into someone.

I looked up. Wooah... Is that a giant? No, it must be a half-giant. He looked at us with concern before asking me to go with him.

[BLAISE'S POV]

''Why do you think he took her to Dumbledore?''

''For the hundredth time Blaise, I don't know!'' Draco answered.

''You don't think something have happened to her? She's alright, isn't she?''

''No, I do not think that something have happened to her Blaise. That old fool wouldn't let anything happen to her even if he found out that she's a de-'' he didn't finish the last sentence.

''That she's a what?''

''Nothing, just nothing. I was out of my mind, I didn't know what I was saying. Forget it.''

[CORDELIA'S POV]

''Stay here until Argus comes and gets you.'' Dumbledore told me when we were outside the Great Hall.

He glanced at my left forearm and gave me a concerned look before entering the hall. What? Seriously? First the blonde girl, and now him? You got to be kidding me! If The Dark Lord finds out that Dumbledore knows, then he'll torture me with the Crucio curse! I sighed with frustration and decided to deal with it later.

Now I've waited half an hour outside the Great Hall, what is he doing?

After ten more minutes, Argus came and told me to enter the hall. I opened the door and looked around in admiration. Everything was so pretty. I noticed that I almost walked in slow motion so I immediately walked faster. There were four long tables in the middle of the room, one for Gryffindor, one for Ravenclaw, one for Slytherin and one for Hufflepuff. Soon I had walked across the whole room, and then McGonagall told me to sit on the little stool. I did as she said and sat down. Then the sorting hat was put on my head.

''Oh.. It's you, Miss Dolohov. I wondered when you'd start at Hogwarts. Your father finally let you come here after a lot of stubbornness, right? Well well.. Where should I put you..''

I looked at the four tables as I waited for the hat to place me. Everyone in the room looked at me with interest, I suppose that they know who I am. I spotted a red haired guy at the Gryffindor's table. Wait, isn't he one of the Weasley twins? I looked at the one sitting beside him. Yup, they're the twins. But aren't they too old to still go at Hogwarts? How confusing this is..

''GRYFFINDOR!'' the hat shouted and I fell off the stool because of the hat's shout.

I stayed on the floor in shock, until McGonagall helped me up and told me to go and sit with the Gryffindors. I stared at her, still shocked, and then slowly walked to the Gryffindor's table with shame. How could I be placed in Gryffindor? I'd rather be in Hufflepuff than Gryffindor! Oh no. No, please no. Now the Dark Lord definitely won't let me stay at Hogwarts, maybe he'll even kill me?


	5. Chapter 4: Ashamed

Yes. The Dark Lord is certainly going to kill me. Why wouldn't he?

No one had cheered when I got sorted to Gryffindor, the hall was silent as death actually. When the feast was over and we were about to go to our dormitories, I glanced over to the Slytherin table. Blaise' eyes met with mine and he gave me a almost unnoticeable smile, and I immediately understood what he meant. I walked out of the Great Hall and waited for him and Draco there.

''Oh my god! Delia, why did you get sorted into Gryffindor? Your father is not going to be happy about this.'' Draco said.

''Yeah I know, I can only hope for the best right now..''

''Well, I don't care, you're still the same Cordelia that I met on the train, right?'' Blaise said and pulled me into a hug.

''Yes of course.'' I smiled and hugged him back.

I had said goodbye to Blaise and Draco and right now I was trying to find the Gryffindor's common room. I rushed up the stairs and accidentally bumped into someone, making us both fall to the ground. I groaned as I hurt my coccyx because of the fall.

''I'm really sorry, I should have looked where I was going.'' I said and stood up. I looked at the person who's in front of me. He's one of the twins! But I can't tell which one it is.

''No, it's alright, it was my fault.'' He says. ''Hey, you're the new girl, Cordelia, right?''

''Yes, and you are?'' I asked, even though I knew perfectly who he is. Well, at least that he is Fred or George, but not which one of them..

''George Weasley, the one and only.'' He says in a charming way.

''Really?'' I giggle a little. ''Then may I ask you a question?'' He nods.

''Why are you still going to Hogwarts?''

''What? What do you mean?'' he asks, pretending to be confused.

''You know what I mean, stupid. You're too old to still go here!''

''Well, I had to repeat a year because my grades weren't good enough.'' He said. ''But wait a second.. How did you know that I'm too old?''

''I.. Uh.. I've heard about you, from.. People.'' I said embarrassed. I've actually had a little crush on him since I first heard about him, but there's no way I'm telling him that! There's no way I'm telling anyone. If the Dark lord or my father would find out that I have a crush on a blood traitor, especially a Weasley, I don't even know what they would do to me. Maybe that's even worse than being sorted into Gryffindor. What is wrong with me?


	6. Chapter 5: I Should Be Proud Of Who I Am

''I'll go out for a walk now Hermione.'' I said to her after I had pulled on my winter coat. It's kind of weird that no one else is in our dormitory, it's usually at least four people who share one. But I shouldn't complain. At first she was kind of paranoid around me, but since we share a dormitory we've gotten closer to each other. I think I can call her my ''friend'' now.

I shivered as I leaned against a tree, near the three broomsticks. Where is Draco? He was supposed to be here half an hour ago! I don't have time to wait for him all day, people will get suspicious.

''Delia!'' I heard someone call my name so I turned around.

''Finally! What took you so long?'' We walked in to the three broomsticks and sat down at a table that was as far away as possible from everyone else. We couldn't risk to let anyone hear us.

''Pansy has been following me all day, so I had to be sure that she wasn't following me now.'' Draco sighed with annoyance. ''Do you have the package?

''Do you seriously think I came all the way here in this weather empty-handed?'' I asked him before I pulled out the package from my bag and handed it over to him.

''Are you sure that you know what you're doing?'' I asked him.

''Yes, yes and yes! If someone suspects me, which they won't, I'll just say that I got cursed too. They won't know that it was on purpose.'' he explained and I sighed.

We stood up and walked towards the exit, but when I was about to open the door, I noticed that Draco wasn't behind me. I turned around and saw him glaring at Potter, Weasley and Hermione. It seems like she decided to go out today too. I immediately walked over to Draco and dragged him out of the three broomsticks.

''Are you crazy?! I'm trying to get them to think that I'm not a death eater, but if you're going to glare at them like that when I'm with you, it's not going to work!''

''I'm sorry, I forgot.'' he said.

''Just go, I'll handle with it somehow.'' I said and hugged him. ''Just don't let anyone get suspicious of you Draco. Harry is always suspicious, so be very careful, especially around him.''

''I will, I'm not as irresponsible as you think I am.''

''Yeah yeah, whatever. Just go now, you don't have much time.'' I said and watched him leave before I went back in to the three broomsticks. My eyes flew over to where the trio were, and I caught Potter staring at me.

''Take a picture, it'll last longer Harry.'' I had to say his first name, if I said his surname it would take more time for me to get him to trust me. ''Mind if I join you guys?'' I asked them as I walked over to their table.

''We were actually going to leave now, but you can hang out with us if you want.'' Hermione answered.

''Is that okay for you two?'' I looked at Harry and Ron, they didn't seem so happy about it.

''Fine.'' Harry snapped and walked out of the three broomsticks. I looked at Hermione questioningly.

''He's just not in a very good mood today.'' she explained, but I know she was lying. Well, maybe she wasn't lying completely, maybe he actually is in a bad mood today, but I also know that he still doesn't like me.

We walked out and went after Harry, the three of them walked side by side now, while I walked a bit behind them. If anyone saw us now, they would think that I'm following them, not hanging out with them.

''Hey guys, I think I should-'' I started, but I got interrupted by a scream. We all looked at the one who screamed.

''I warned her! I warned her not to touch it!'' she yelled to us.

What was happening? I pushed myself through the trio to see what had happened, and then suddenly Katie Bell flew up in the air. I frowned. Why did Draco choose her? If he had chosen someone else, the package would have been delivered to Dumbledore by now and Draco would have been done with _his _task. I sighed and walked towards Katie.

''What do you think you're doing?'' Potter asked me, and I turned around to look at him.

''I'm going to try and help her, which I don't see any of you three doing.'' I said and walked over to the package before trying to help her. If I could get the package back somehow, and then give it back to Draco, he could try again..

''Don't touch it, you'll get cursed! Leave it there and I'll take care of it later.'' Hagrid said while he picked up Katie who now was laying in the snow. ''Follow me.'' he said.


	7. Chapter 6: Cursed

''I'll go out for a walk now Hermione.'' I said to her after I had pulled on my winter coat. It's kind of weird that no one else is in our dormitory, it's usually at least four people who share one. But I shouldn't complain. At first she was kind of paranoid around me, but since we share a dormitory we've gotten closer to each other. I think I can call her my ''friend'' now.

I shivered as I leaned against a tree, near the three broomsticks. Where is Draco? He was supposed to be here half an hour ago! I don't have time to wait for him all day, people will get suspicious.

''Delia!'' I heard someone call my name so I turned around.

''Finally! What took you so long?'' We walked in to the three broomsticks and sat down at a table that was as far away as possible from everyone else. We couldn't risk to let anyone hear us.

''Pansy has been following me all day, so I had to be sure that she wasn't following me now.'' Draco sighed with annoyance. ''Do you have the package?

''Do you seriously think I came all the way here in this weather empty-handed?'' I asked him before I pulled out the package from my bag and handed it over to him.

''Are you sure that you know what you're doing?'' I asked him.

''Yes, yes and yes! If someone suspects me, which they won't, I'll just say that I got cursed too. They won't know that it was on purpose.'' he explained and I sighed.

We stood up and walked towards the exit, but when I was about to open the door, I noticed that Draco wasn't behind me. I turned around and saw him glaring at Potter, Weasley and Hermione. It seems like she decided to go out today too. I immediately walked over to Draco and dragged him out of the three broomsticks.

''Are you crazy?! I'm trying to get them to think that I'm not a death eater, but if you're going to glare at them like that when I'm with you, it's not going to work!''

''I'm sorry, I forgot.'' he said.

''Just go, I'll handle with it somehow.'' I said and hugged him. ''Just don't let anyone get suspicious of you Draco. Harry is always suspicious, so be very careful, especially around him.''

''I will, I'm not as irresponsible as you think I am.''

''Yeah yeah, whatever. Just go now, you don't have much time.'' I said and watched him leave before I went back in to the three broomsticks. My eyes flew over to where the trio were, and I caught Potter staring at me.

''Take a picture, it'll last longer Harry.'' I had to say his first name, if I said his surname it would take more time for me to get him to trust me. ''Mind if I join you guys?'' I asked them as I walked over to their table.

''We were actually going to leave now, but you can hang out with us if you want.'' Hermione answered.

''Is that okay for you two?'' I looked at Harry and Ron, they didn't seem so happy about it.

''Fine.'' Harry snapped and walked out of the three broomsticks. I looked at Hermione questioningly.

''He's just not in a very good mood today.'' she explained, but I know she was lying. Well, maybe she wasn't lying completely, maybe he actually is in a bad mood today, but I also know that he still doesn't like me.

We walked out and went after Harry, the three of them walked side by side now, while I walked a bit behind them. If anyone saw us now, they would think that I'm following them, not hanging out with them.

''Hey guys, I think I should-'' I started, but I got interrupted by a scream. We all looked at the one who screamed.

''I warned her! I warned her not to touch it!'' she yelled to us.

What was happening? I pushed myself through the trio to see what had happened, and then suddenly Katie Bell flew up in the air. I frowned. Why did Draco choose her? If he had chosen someone else, the package would have been delivered to Dumbledore by now and Draco would have been done with _his _task. I sighed and walked towards Katie.

''What do you think you're doing?'' Potter asked me, and I turned around to look at him.

''I'm going to try and help her, which I don't see any of you three doing.'' I said and walked over to the package before trying to help her. If I could get the package back somehow, and then give it back to Draco, he could try again..

''Don't touch it, you'll get cursed! Leave it there and I'll take care of it later.'' Hagrid said while he picked up Katie who now was laying in the snow. ''Follow me.'' he said.


	8. Chapter 7: A Serious Accusation

''She went to the bathroom, and when she came back she suddenly had the package. She said she had to deliver it to someone.'' Leanne explained.

''Did she mention who?'' McGonagall asked.

''.. Dumbledore.''

''Thank you Leanne, you may go now.'' she said and turned towards Snape. ''What do you think about this?''

''I think Miss Bell is lucky to be alive.'' Snape said in his usual voice.

''She was cursed, wasn't she?'' Harry asked. ''I know Katie, she wouldn't give something like that to Dumbledore.''

''Yes, I indeed believe that she was cursed.''

''It was Malfoy. He gave it to her, and Dolohov helped him.'' Harry said suddenly.

''What?!'' I yelled at him. ''Me? Why would I do that?!''

''That is a very serious accusation Potter.'' McGonagall said concerned.

''Indeed. Your evidence?'' Snape asked him.

''I just know.'' Harry answered.

''You _just_ _know_?'' I snapped at him. ''How can you _just know _something like that? It's not even true!'' Harry was going to say something back, but McGonagall interrupted him.

''I suggest you go back to your dormitories now, all of you.''

[GEORGE'S POV] ****

I haven't spoken to Cordelia in a week, I really messed up, didn't I? I can't stop thinking about her, she's all I ever think about now. I have to apologise to her, but I haven't even seen her so much lately. I saw her, the trio, Leanne and Hagrid walk towards Dumbledore's office earlier today though, I wonder if she's still there? Well, I don't have anything to lose for going to search for her there, so I guess I'll give it a go.

I'm starting to become a bit nervous now.. What should I say to her when I find her? Ugh, why does this have to be so hard? I was so deep in thought that I almost didn't notice that Cordelia had walked past me.

''Hey! Cordelia!'' I yelled after her and she slowly turned around. She looks pissed off.. I wonder if it's because of me? But I immediately calmed down when she smiled.

''Hi George, it's been a while.''

''Yeah.. Um, I just.. I just wanted to apologise for making you upset earlier, I really didn't mean for that to happen.''

''It's okay, I'm not mad anymore. I wasn't even mad at the end of that same day, I just.. I didn't really know what to say to you when I saw you after that.'' she said, but she still looked kind of pissed off. But I don't think it's about me anymore.

''Did something happen? You seem really angry.'' I asked her and she sighed.

''Is it that obvious?'' she asked. ''Well, Katie Bell got cursed today, but apparently it was meant that Dumbledore would have got cursed instead. And Harry is now blaming me and Draco for being the ones who tried to kill Dumbledore.''

''What?!''

[CORDELIA'S POV]****

''Is it that obvious?'' I asked. ''Well, Katie Bell got cursed today, but apparently it was meant that Dumbledore would have got cursed instead. And Harry is now blaming me and Draco for being the ones who tried to kill Dumbledore.''

''What?!'' he said a bit too loud. ''I can't believe that he still thinks that you're a death eater! That thought haven't even crossed my mind, someone like you could never be a death eater!'' he said angrily and suddenly decided to almost run to the common room. Ugh, now he's saying those nice stuff about me that I couldn't be a death eater. When will he realize that he's wrong?

''George! Hey, wait for me!'' I yelled after him but I had to stop and rest before I could continue running. I really need to get in better shape.

When I finally arrived at the common room, I heard some really loud noises, some gasps and some cheers. What is going on? I walked in and saw a big group of people standing in a circle around two people in the middle, who were fighting. Oh no. No, no no. Please don't tell me that George is one of them.  
I pushed my way through the crowd and I noticed that it wasn't only people from gryffindor here. How did they get in here?! When I had pushed my way through the big crowd of students I froze. It really was George, and Potter was standing on the opposite side of him. It wasn't a fight with magic though, they punched each other.

''George! Stop it!'' I panicked and stood between the two of them.

George noticed that I stood in the way and pulled back his hand from hitting Potter, because he would have accidentally hit me if he wouldn't have stopped. But Harry obviously didn't notice me standing there as fast as George did, so I got punched right in the face. He punched me so hard that I flew backwards and landed on the floor. Everyone immediately got quiet. I can't describe the pain.. I think I broke my nose. I've been in much more pain before, but this is different, it hurts in a different way. It's not the same feeling as being injured by magic.  
I felt really warm and dizzy now, and after a few second everything became blurry and then it went all black.


	9. Chapter 8: Maybe I Should Have Said No?

I felt something cold being pressed against my forehead, so I opened my eyes and looked straight into the most beautiful eyes that I've ever seen.

''Hi George.'' I whispered and he seemed relieved.

''Hi Cordelia.'' he said, mimicking me. He pressed the cold thing against my forehead again.

''You know, you can call me Delia if you want.'' I said. I prefer being called Delia. ''What happened?''

''Harry punched you in the face, and then you went unconscious.'' he said, and I noticed that he seemed upset about it.

''Oh.. How long was I unconscious?''

''Just a few hours, thank god.'' he said and hesitated before he continued. ''I don't know what I would do if you would have been unconscious more than a day, I wouldn't have been able to handle that.'' he said and then he blushed when he realized what he just said to me. Aw..

''Do you really mean that?'' I looked straight in his eyes. ''That's really sweet of you to say George, but-''

''No more but's! You're not going to become a death eater Delia, at least not willingly.'' he said to me a little too loud, and he noticed that. He made a pause. ''Yes. Yes I mean it. You're all I ever think about now Delia, I wouldn't be able to survive without you.''

''George I-'' I said but he interrupted me again, but this time by pressing his lips to mine. It took a few second for me to realize what was happening, but then I kissed him back. He slowly broke the kiss and looked into my eyes.

''Delia, I've never met anyone like you, and I never will, because you're one of a kind.'' he said. ''Do you want to be my girlfriend?'' he asked and my mouth dropped. I mean, he kissed me, but I didn't expect him to ask me to become his girlfriend. But I'm not complaining.

''Yes!'' I said and threw my arms around his neck. I didn't notice that we were in the hospital wing until now, oh well. But was this the right thing for me to do? Now he definitely will get involved with the death eaters somehow.. Maybe I should have said no, for his own good?


	10. Chapter 9: Unhappy Memories

I had to make a great effort to be able to stand still as everyone cheered, clapped their hands and called Ron's name in choir. George and Fred was holding him up in the air above their heads and I giggled at the sight of how enthusiastic both of them were. Although I actually wanted Slytherin to win, I can't help but to feel at least a bit happy for them.  
They lowered him down and let go of him. As soon as Ron's feet touched the ground he was attacked by Lavender. Well, maybe not literally _attack.._ She started snogging him, but whatever. I immediately looked at Hermione who stood beside me, I know that she has feelings for Ron. She hasn't told me, but as her friend I notice things like that. Tears started to form in her eyes and just a second after that she turned around and ran away from there. George was on his way towards me but I gave him a glance, and he understood.  
I made my way to the stairs and slowly walked down to Hermione. She was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, sobbing. I sat down beside her and put my arm around her.

''Hermione..'' I whispered. ''If he just brushes off his feeling that he has for you and goes and kiss Lavender instead, then he's not worth your tears.''

''He doesn't have any feelings like that for me. I thought so at first, but now I know that he clearly doesn't. How do you even know how it feels? You haven't gotten your heart broken like that, have you?'' she said and I sighed.

''I know exactly how it feels.''

''How? George haven't broken your heart, have he?''

''No, not George.. But a boy named Liam have. I went through a really hard time back then. He did such terrible things.. Things that a boy never should make their girlfriend go through. But I had a friend who helped me through it. Anastasia. She really helped me a lot, and I realized that I probably wouldn't have been able to handle all of the things that he did if she wouldn't have helped me. That's why I want to try and help you through this, because everyone needs a little help sometimes, even if they don't want it.''

''That doesn't sound fun at all.. I had no idea, I'm so sorry Delia.''

''It's fine, really. I don't care about him anymore.'' I said and she hugged me, then both of us were silent for a while, but of course Lavender and Ron just _had to _come and ruin everything.

''Oops.. I think this room is taken'' Lavender said in her squeaky voice as she clung on Ron. I noticed that Hermione started to get tears in her eyes again. I stood up and walked towards them in a threatening way with my wand in my hand. I didn't even have time to walk a few meters before they had ran away, apparently they were afraid of me. I walked back to Hermione and smiled a little.

''Are you ready to go back to the common room yet?''

''Yeah. Thank you Delia, I really appreciate this.'' she gave me a smile and we walked back to everyone else.

[George's POV]****

I suddenly felt a pair of hands over my eyes as I sat in the couch.

''Guess who it is?'' the person said and I already knew who it was.

''Don't you think I know who my girlfriend is?'' I asked and pulled her down so that she sat on my knees. She giggled at my response.

''How did it go?'' I asked her.

''Um, she's fine now, at least I think so.'' she said and she seemed sad.

''Is something wrong?''

''What? No, of course not!''

''Delia, I know you better than that. What's wrong?''

''.. I just thought of some old memories that I'm not so happy about, that's all.'' she sighed, and I knew that she wasn't going to tell me exactly what those memories were about. I wonder what could make her look so sad and upset, I haven't seen her like this before.


	11. Chapter 10: Slughorn's Christmas Party

''Draco! I don't think that this is such a good idea anymore!'' I whispered as I followed him. I'm only still here because he'll get in trouble if I don't stop him. Sneaking around at a Christmas Party that you didn't get invited too isn't really a good idea if you get caught. Suddenly someone grabs my and Draco's arm and dragged us into the middle of the party where everyone could see us. This is exactly what I knew was going to happen if Draco didn't listen to me, ugh.

''Take your hand off me, you filthy squib!'' Draco snapped at him.

''I saw these two sneaking around, they're not even invited!'' Filch said and tightened his grip around our arms.

''Ow! That actually hurts!'' I snapped at him and before he had time to say anything Snape interrupted him.

''I'll escort them out, you can continue with your little party.'' he said before he pushed us out from there. He didn't stop pushing us until we came to an empty corridor.

''What do you two think you're doing?!'' he asked angrily. ''And why did you do something so irresponsible as cursing Miss Bell?''

''Maybe I put a curse on her, maybe I didn't. Why do you care about that?'' Draco said.

''I swore to protect you Draco, I made the unbreakable vow!''

''I don't need protection. I was chosen for this, I won't fail him.'' he said and I sighed.

''Draco, don't be stupid. Accept the help you get, even if you don't want it. I'm on my own and I don't have anyone protecting me with my task, if I do a mistake, even a tiny one, I'll be killed. I don't have anyone covering up for me like you have.''

''You're afraid Draco. You try to hide it, but I can see it. Let me help you.'' Snape said.

''No! I was chosen, this is _my _moment!'' he said and walked away. Ugh, why does he have to be so damn stubborn?

''As for you Delia, how is it going?''

''Um, I'm not sure. I don't think he trusts me yet.'' I said. ''His friends trust me though, so I don't it'll take so long before he does too.''

''Be careful, your task may be even more difficult than Draco's. If you make an mistake, the Dark Lord won't forgive you.''

''I know, I know. Just, don't pressure me, I'm already stressed about this.''

[Harry's POV]****

''The unbreakable vow? Are you sure that's what Snape said?'' Ron asked me, as if he didn't believe me.

''Positive, why?''

''It's just.. You can't break an unbreakable vow.''

''I managed to figure that out myself.'' I said. ''What happens to you, what happens if you break and unbreakable vow?''

''You die.'' Ron said and I sighed.

''There's one more thing..'' I started. ''Delia's up to something too, similar to what Draco is doing. Snape said something like _be careful, your task may be even more difficult than Draco's. If you make an mistake, the Dark Lord won't forgive you.''___

''Are you completely sure that you heard him say that? The last part, I mean.''

''Yes. This proves everything. This proves that I've been right all this time, and that we can't trust neither of them.''

''George isn't going to believe us. Not the rest of my family either.'' Ron said.

''I know Ron, I know. We just have to figure something out..'' I said and looked out of the train window.


End file.
